


Haikyuu High School AU

by NekoKat2803



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Autistic Kozume Kenma, Band kids are bad ass, M/M, Sports, but o my for a second, except Goshiki, he’s BABY, idk what to put here, kenma needs to eat, kuroo a bit of an ass, the Shiratorizawa boys as asses in this, they all go to high school together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKat2803/pseuds/NekoKat2803
Summary: At Kurme High School is a large school in between the towns of tokyo and Miyagi. The school is known for its outstanding sports teams and outstanding academics, but with it comesa secret power the social standings the elites of the school run it with iron fist and social standing are to never cross they stay with one another and never mingle outside that, it short story here's how it work the alphas, Jocks and academic elite on the student body are on top then theres the club kids who are second only because they stick to clubs and dont bother anyone. Fine arts & free sports kids are all hippies and or dont go outside what they know they are allowed to do what they want within reason then theres the troublemakers they cause chaos and mischief for everyone but also do it with reason if they get something out of it. Then there's the Performing Arts, no one is allowed to talk to them or associate with them. They are outcast for what seems like no reason but kept so secret they built cat walks in the ceilings just to stay hidden. But why? No one really knows but what if the tables turn and the higher power falls in love with the outcasts.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Haikyuu High School Au





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foot ball boys run into the band kids for the first time

It was a cold rainy afternoon at Kurme High school, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto were doing a lap after football practice in the school.  
Kuroo: Training was brutal today.  
Bokuto: Tell me about it Bro Ukai went crazy today. I know we got the big game coming up but 100 reps killed my arms.  
Iwaizumi: Would you two quit whining? Ukai wants us to win. I don't blame him. We are going against Kagami High, our rivals, if we lose we are done for.  
Bokuto and Iwaizumi begin to argue on the subject.   
Kuroo: Guys do you know where we are?  
They all stop and look around. They see multiple doors and trophies with pictures and loud music? Iwaizumi goes over to check the trophies, and Kuroo goes to look through the doors and Bokuto looks at the photos.   
Iwaizumi: We have a Band? Since when these trophies are from competitions.  
Bokuto: I've never seen any of these people before.  
Kuroo: All that's in these are instruments and pianos.  
As they were searching around they followed the sound of loud drums and other percussion instruments. They turned and looked through two wide open doors to see people practicing drums and what they thought were xylophones then a drum set caught Kuroos eyes. As it was a person with headphones on playing, he had dark brown hair that went blonde and it went to the end of their face. They had golden eyes and pale skin with a small build. Kuroo was mesmerized by him. They looked beautiful. He had never seen them in his life around the school and come to think of it he never saw these people around the school.   
"Ahem"   
A soft stern voice made the boys turn around. Behind them was a boy with silver hair; he had a beauty mark under his left eye and hazel eyes; he had porcelain skin and wore a black t-shirt with a grey long sleeved sweater that went to his mid thigh with blue jeans and white vans. His arms were crossed as he stared at them.  
"You guys aren't supposed to be here."  
Iwazumi bowed and apologized to the man even though the other two had no idea why.  
"Sorry to intrude, we were taking a lap then realized we don't know where we are in the school.  
The silver hair man nodded and Iwaizumi stood up.   
"You forgiven just don't do it again you guys need to get out though it practice and we don't need the musicians to be distracted."  
Bokuto spoke up.  
"Uh we actually have no idea how to get out of here."  
Suga rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.  
"Idiots jocks never change."  
He then spoke to the boys.  
"Follow me."  
And when he led them down a few halls they felt eyes on them though from where they had no idea. Bokuto looked at Kuroo to reassure himself that it was just his imagination, but no Kuroo had a freak out, his eyes darting to see if there was anyone looking. Bo then looked to Iwa who was keeping a calm facade but you could tell by the slight eye shifts that he felt it so that Bokuto decided to break the silence.  
"So sliver what's your name i've never seen you around what year are you?"  
"Sugawara. I'm a Junior."  
"YOUR A JUNIOR!" Bokuto exclaimed.  
"Yes Bokuto I am. The same year as all of you."  
"Then how come we never see you in our classes."  
"I take advanced classes. I took my junior year classes last year. Here's the end of the hall take a left and then two rights you guys will end up back in the main hall then you can find your way from there. Also never come back here."  
Suga then walked away back into the halls. And the guys took their leave.

Suga walked back into the halls to the band room.   
"You guys can come out now!" He yelled.  
From the shadows of the ceiling came a few figures. One was a short boy who had dirty blonde hair and light tan skin; he had brown eyes and wore a black shirt with a red jacket and black shorts; he wore white and red tennis shoes. Another boy had black hair that was parted in the middle with a teal shirt and white jacket tied around his waist and black sweats with black a teal sneakers. The last person to get down was a girl with brown wavy hair. She had glasses and wore a blue band shirt and black shorts with blue sneakers.  
"Suga, why were they over here?" The short boy side is Yak. Suga's best friend and also a junior.  
"They said they were running a lap inside and got a bit lost."  
"Yaku-san are they gone?" a small voice spoke out. They looked up to see a boy who black was parted in the middle. He had tan skin and black/blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with a red shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers.  
"Yes they are gone Shibayama you can come down."  
Shibayama Yuki is a freshman . Yaku took the boy under his wing after finding some sophomores picking on him. Shibayama is a quiet shy person who doesn't have a lot of confidence.  
"Suga they know where the hall is now what do we do." Kunimi, the boy in the teal asked.   
" Hope they don't get curious and try to come back."  
"But what are they doing?" The girl asked Abby if she was a trumpet player.  
" I put Aone and Washio on watch of the entrance. We can't have them invading this side or let the elites know."  
With that the boys dispersed Suga and continued walking till a soft voice spoke.  
"The one was watching me you know."  
Suga Turned to see Kenma, the faux blonde boy standing with his PS in his hands playing a game while talking. His golden eyes came to meet Sugas.  
" They saw me and the others, why were they here, what did they want."  
"They got lost while running a lap dont worry about it Kenma I'm going assign Washio and Aone to watch the entrances."  
"Suga is going to come back eventually so we can't keep them out forever."  
"I know But we can keep them out for a bit longer. We will figure out."  
With that they walked back to the band room and practice continued. But worry sugred in the back of Suga's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 days before the big game. This is where we see Daichi for the first time as the team practices he notices the other acting off when he asks why the guys explain but he basketball boys came to watch the practice and the track runners over heard and we hear of the rumors of them and how they are nothing but odd people outcast and that they don't fit in with the normal people of the school. The football team finds it odd but that would explain the weird feeling they had felt yesterday. And wondered what some people did to make them like this.

Daichis POV

Football practice is running smoothly as always plus we are about dosen for the night but Kuroo and Bokuto are acting off they seem distracted but so is Iwaizumi there's some bothering them.

3rd POV

"KUROO BOKUTO IWAIZUMI COME HERE!"

"Aw is Iwa-chan in trouble? Dai-chan."

Daichi turned around to face Oikawa, a brown hair pretty boy basketball player and Iwaizumi's best friend since 6th grade and boyfriend. Why he was here he had no idea.

"No, I just wanted to know what's bothering them. They seem distracted."

The three came over to him dripping in sweat.  
"What's up with you guys you seem distracted." Daichi asked.  
The three avoided his gaze and didn't answer; they seemed to be thinking about how to tell him without it sounding like they had lost it.  
Kuroo was the first to speak.  
"Daichi this is going to sound crazy but..."  
"Oh god these stories are always interesting, what did you do?"  
"We angered GHOSTS!" Bokuto shouted.   
"The school has ghosts?" They turned to see captain of the track team Matsukawa Issei, his lightly curled hair and tan skin drenched with sweat.  
"No, there are actual people I don't know where he got that from." Iwaizumi said  
"But anyway we went on a lap around the school yesterday after training and we started bickering as we ran only to realize we weren't on the normal path we take for laps. We were in a hall that had trophies and pictures and all these doors we searched around for a bit and realized it's a Performing art hall."  
"Yeah it was so cool there were so many trophies and medals and plaques it puts all our trophies to shame! And the pictures were of people we never even saw around the school then we heard music!" Bokuto spoke enthusiastically.  
"But when we heard music we followed the sound to see people with drums and these big long malet things."  
"Xylophone" Iwaizumi said.  
"But when we looked in Kuroo saw something he liked." Bokuto's eyes wiggled up and down while looking at Kuroo who elbowed him in the gut. Bokuto hunched over grabbing his stomach. Daichi and the others looked at Kuroo, his face blushed red as he realized they were looking at him.  
"Was it a pretty girl Kuroo? What did she look like?" Oikawa put his head in his hand looking for Kurro for an answer.  
"They were pretty, yes, I could really tell if it was a guy or a girl either way they were beautiful."  
"Oh so they aren't known, give me a description and I'll do some digging for you." Oikawa chirped, happy to help his friend.  
"They had black rooted hair it faded to blonde it went to the end of there face they had golden eyes and pale skin. They where also small." Kuroo gave the description of them as best as he could.  
"I'll try my best I've never seen anyone like that ever." Tooru said immediately going to his phone and looking thing up.  
"Wait the school has a band?" Issei said looking shocked at the three.  
"I didn't even know we had one." Daichi said he looked interested.  
"DAICHI,KUROO,BOKUTO,IWAIZUMI YOU ALL ARE CLEANING UP THE FIELD WITH YAMAMOTO." Coach Ukai yelled the 32 year old coach ad taken over after his dad retired.  
"YES SIR!" They yelled back as they went to clean up the field as the other went to change and go home.  
After the finished they put there gear in there bags and changed out of there shirts in the arenas bathrooms. They came back out ready to leave and double check everything had been put way, As they came out Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi. Daichi did a though check over of the field and was finally ready to go.  
"DAICHI EVERYTHING IS PUT AWAY LETS GO!!!!! IM HUNGRY!!!" Bokuto yelled   
The captain came back over and picked up his bag ready to leave with the others as they where talking, Matsukawa heard chatter and the sound of instruments?  
"Do you guys hear that?" He asked and the other got quiet and listened hearing chatter and loud clanging of instruments as they got closer. They looked towards the entrance of the field teens carrying instruments and flags entered, snips of conversation could be heard, instruments where being played and the sound of flags flying in the air took over the normally quiet field. Some where rushing around plugging stuff in and testing equipment. The athletes looked at them none where aware that they were people watching. Kuroo scanned the field looking for the small boy he saw the other day. He then met glowing golden eyes with his it was them getting a better look at the boy Kuroo could tell they where about 5'6 there build was fragile like and skinny, there eyes shot open and they turned to look away finishing what he was doing.  
Daichi watched the new people he never seen these people in his life where did they come from? I a hushed voice he spoke to Iwaizumi.   
"You guys weren't kidding."  
"No."  
Then a blur of sliver crossed in front of two papers dropped but the sliver blur was quick to pick them up. As the blur came to a stop Daichi got a better look, the blur was boy with sliver hair he wore a black shirt and grey sweater with jeans and vans. .How he moved that fast in jeans Daichi had no idea. The boy raced around giving out paper and notes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from the band kid POV

Suga raced around the field giving out sheet music and notes he then got to the pit his last stop he walked over to Kenma the small boy had his head phones on listening to the music he as playing warming up. Suga approached the boy and put a hand on his shoulder the boy stopped playing and turned his gaze of him.  
"Heres the notes for practice and are you ok."  
"Yeah and thanks suga."  
"No problem."   
Suga walked off to finish giving notes.  
"Kenma your not fine whats up."  
Kenma turned to his right to face his fellow pit mate Noboru Akimiya the seniors black hair that stuck up in the back and beige skin made hime stick out he was kind person who played the vibraphone he also always knew when something was wrong with is pit mates.  
"There over there." Kenmas voice came out soft and shy his eye went to the athletes who where watching the band get ready.   
"Ill pass it on." Noboru's voice took on a stern sound and passed the information along and soon it spread like wildfire. And everyone was looking at the athletes.   
Kenma could see Inuoka hide behind Tamahiko which he though was crazy seeing as the freshmen was a good six inches taller but then remembered Inuoka was just a kid still.   
The athletes where surprised when the field got quiet and heads turned toward them, but too see underclassmen cower and hide behind the upperclassmen who stood proud but also look scared. Kuroo and Bokuto looked around everyone looked terrified. What happened to these people to be so scared. Daichi was about to speak till a man with curly black hair and glasses with a green track suit came to stand in front of them which was more like out of there reach.   
"Hello there im Takeda Ittetsu director of the band and I wanted to ask if you guys could leave we are trying to have practice and need to use the field."  
"MY PLAYERS CAN LEAVE WHEN THEY WANT TO." A loud voice came from the fence. Ukai was there watching the whole thing.  
Takeda visibly shook and a few people came up to the side line one had black curled hair and a two moles on his forehead another had amber brown hair and pale skin they where both wielding gun like objects in there hands another had short black hair and tan skin stood with a boy with spiked black haired and light tan skinned they both had what the football boys believed was swords. And three others had flags, but Bokuto looked at one he had black hair that was slightly curled and had dark blue eyes and faded tan skin he had strong arm muscles and only 5'9 god was he beautiful to Bokuto. He was snapped out of his trance by loud fighting between Ukai and Takeda who where having a shouting match and it made the band kids even angry.  
"BAND IS NOT A SPORT! IT FOR SIS BOYS WHO CAN'T SPORTS AND ARE GAY." Ukai yelled  
The band kids froze and became vivid as did Takeda.  
"LISTEN HEAR YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LOUSY BONEHEADED COACH! BAND WORKS THERE TALES OFF AND TAKES LOTS OF TIME A DEDECATION SO BEFORE YOU TELL US BAND IS NOT A SPORT I SUGGEST YOU GO THROW YOUR HEAD IN A GUTTER AND STAY THERE BECAUSE ULIKE YOU WE HAD BRAINS THAT WE USE AND ARE NOT A DUMB JOCK!"  
It started in another shouting match which everyone could tell was about to get worse so with out thought. Suga took Shuchi's cymbals and climbed to the the top of the directors stand turned on the mic. The pit covered there ears and so did the rest of the band. The athletes where confused as they backed away from there coach towards the field they stood next to a speaker. Confused till a loud crash was heard though the speakers causing the boys to hit the ground while covering the ears. Once the sound went away everyone looked up to see the Suga holding the cymbals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the fight the jock are on the hunt for the band kids
> 
> If you are confused or have and criticism I will gladly take it and would love to get feed back!

At school the next day they athletes who witnessed the fight looked for the band kids to apologize but they where impossible to find and just when you catch a glimpse of them they would disappear. Daichi was about fed up with them disappearing how on earth did they do that? Daichi was in thought till he felt a pat on his back he turned to look and see Asahi his best friend since middle school despite Asahis looks he was really just the BFG next to him was Nishinoya a Sophomore on the gymnastic team who most of the time was mistaken for a freshman because of his height and Asahi's crush since there sophomore year.   
"Whats up Daichi!" Nishinoya asked  
"Not much Noya."  
"Whats wrong Daichi?" Asahi asked worried laced in his voice leave it to him to figure out something was wrong.  
"Its just what do you guys know about the band kids."  
"We have a band? Since when?" Noya asked  
"I know there very shy people. Why?" Asahi said  
"Well we had a run in with them yesterday after practice and coach got into a fight with there director So me and the few who witnessed it wanted to apologize but everytime one of us find them they disappear."   
" I heard some people say theres secret halls in the ceilings of the school, they could be real and are using those. I want to know if there real me and few others on the Gymnastics team are going to investigate during practice today since it free gym." Noya said  
"Well have fun with that noya but that doesn't-"  
Daichi was cut short by a bump in the shoulder and and blur of sliver hair pass in front of them it all seemed to happen in slow motion it was the sliver haired boy from last night as he dashed in front of them, Daichi snapped out of his daze to find a book dropped on the floor.  
"That was him."  
"Who was that?" Asahi asked  
"It was one of the people from last night."  
Meanwhile Kuroo and Bokuto where at there lockers talking and chatting about classes.  
"Physics is so boring! Why do I have to take it?!" Bokuto groaned slamming his head of the locker.  
"Because it a requirement to graduate Bo." Kuroo stated.   
As they continued to bicker about how they do or don't need Physics. Two eyes watched from above. Kenma and Akaashi looked down on the two boys, and rolled their eyes.   
"God help both them." Akaashi said.  
"No kidding lets just hurry and drop the notes and get out of here I don't wanna face the rath of you know who." Kenma stated.  
"You mean Tendo and Ushiwaka."  
"Yes."  
Silence between the two was knowing they both fear the High elite that runs the school if they found out the jocks know about them they are dead meat. Tendo and Ushiwaka are the school elites gossiper and muscles. Tendo is a gossiper he heres whats happening in the school and takes it the the leader. Ushiwaka is muscle he mostly does what tendo and the other say he there to intimate others. Both of them are tall around 6 almost 7 feet tall.  
"Why are we dropping these notes again?" Akaashi asked breaking the silence.  
"They have there eyes on us and we don't need it you might not have noticed it yesterday but owl boy look like he had seen a angel when he looked at you."  
"So dropping notes to leave us alone it going to make them go away."  
"Lets hope so."  
They then dropped the notes from the ceiling both hitting the boys in the head.  
Kuroo and Bokuto felt something hit there head. They grab what landed, Paper? Bokuto looked up and thought he saw something move he then looked back at the paper. He looked a Kuroo, who wore a shocked look on his face as he read the note.  
Kuroo could not believe it a note dropped from the sky and from the boy with golden eyes.

Dear Bed head (Kuroo),

We have noticed you putting your nose where it doesn't belong stay away from us. You are not welcomed, and never will be. Your kind has made it this way and we wish to be left alone. GO AWAY!  
-Kodzuken  
Bokuto then read his after seeing Kuroo's face.

Dear Bokuto K,

I'm politely asking you to stay away from me and my friends. We dont do well with others and we ask that you leave us alone its nothing persona but you people are not kind to us and we would rather not deal with it. So please keep away.  
\- A . K.

They looked at each other there face read the same thing. Why?   
"We better get to class." Bokuto said  
"Yeah."  
Yamamoto enters his chemistry class the boy was not excited at all and angry he had been trying to find some band kids to apologize but they just disappear it was making him mad. He looked up to see someone he never seen before. The boys hair was black and short it flipped out on the ends and he had light tan skin, he had brown almost black eyes he had on a red shirt and black jacket with jeans and vans. Yammamotos mouth almost dropped he was one of the sword wielders from last night. The boys eyes looked up to meet Yamamoto's he then ducked down into his seat and hid behind his book. Yamamoto took his seat once class was about to start. Finally I got one, he thought ill talk to him after class.   
Once class was over Fukanage shot up and dashed out the door before he could be stopped by the mohawk foot ball guy. But sure enough he turned around and he was following. So Fukunage broke into a run and dashed as fast as he could down the hall he turned to see if he lost him only to see him running after him. Shit! He took a left then right then hid in a stair well. Once the other boy ran up the stairs he came out.  
"He sure put up a chase."  
"AH! Oh Konoha it just you."  
Konoha Akinori a flag captain for the guard was silently standing there with a grin on his face. Dressed in his usual sport team shirt and basketball shorts with sneakers.  
"He sure can run for a kicker."   
"Yeah now help me i need to get to the band room."  
"Flute practice? I gotta practice the Mellophone anyway."  
So with that the boys hoisted up the ceiling panel. Konoha flung his stuff up and then Fukanages, He then cupped his hands and squatted, Fukanage put his foot in to the his hands and up he went. Fuka extend his hand toward him but Konoha rejected him, then backed up and Konoha jumped and hoisted himself up, then put the ceiling panel back.  
"I always forget that you can jump that high." Fukanage said   
"I know and the basketball team rejected this."  
"Yeah yeah lets go."   
And the two walked though the roofs of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see more interaction of the characters we get to see Lev and Hinata interact as well as the Miya twins and Suna. We get to see more of the basketball players and some of the other characters. This is kinda a filler chapter where some things will get revealed.

Hinata made his way through the hall of the school. Loud chatter rang throughout the halls as lunch commenced and he agreed to meet some of his track friends for lunch.  
“HINATA!!” A loud voice that cracked at the end came.   
Hinata turned around to meet Lev Haiba, a six foot tall silver hair boy with sharp green eyes, dressed in a plain blue shirt and black sweatpants with white sneakers. One of Hinata's best friends and fellow track runners. If anyone would look at the duo they would laugh.  
“Hinata where are we going for lunch?!”  
“Pizza! But the others are going to stay and eat there. I'm going to come back.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I am meeting a friend.”  
“Can I join! I love to meet new people!”  
“I don’t know Lev. He doesn't really like a lot of people but he does need more friends so yeah.”  
So with that the two walk off with their team to get pizza.  
“Tobio-chan!” a light voice called out.  
Kageyama Tobio did not like the person who it belonged to though. Captain of the Basketball team Oikawa Tooru, pretty boy of the school and Tobio’s step brother, from Japan who moved to the states his 6th grade year. Oikawa walked over and slid his arm around Tobios shoulders.   
“Baby brother, why are you in the gym practicing lunch and you need to eat.”  
“Koganegawa and Ibuki went to go get pizza for us. Why are you here.”  
“Well I came to get my knee brace. I left here because Iwa-chan said I need to wear it.”  
“Because you do.”  
“Hey Kageyama!” Koganegawa yelled, playing as center on the team koganegawa stood out his blonde hair and had a few streaked dyed black in the front stood up and his golden tan skin as well as him being 6’3 and loud made him stand out.   
“Pizza’s here!” Ibuki said unlike Kanji, Ibuki was quieter and didn't really stand out.   
“Hi Oikawa! Want some pizza!” Kanji said   
“No thanks but I gotta go. I'm meeting Iwa-chan and Makki for lunch.”  
“SUMU!!” a voice shouted.  
“Shut yer trap Atsumu.”   
“You shut your trap Osamu!”  
The famous Miya twins were on their way toward the gymnastics gym to meet a friend. But of course they ended up fighting. For the two you can only tell them apart by their hair but honestly it's easier than people think because they are polar opposites. Atsumu is loud and obnoxious, and needy if you asked his brother. Osamu is quieter,reserved and independent.  
“Would you two quiet down, I can hear you from the locker room.”   
A monotone voice said, the twins turned to see their friend Suna Rintaro come out of the locker room dripping wet from what they assumed was a shower. Suna was a swimmer who did freestyle and diving, he had been friends with the twins since kindergarten when he was befriended by Osamu.   
“Ok we got Suna now let's go get food!” Atsumu said   
“Not so fast I'm bringing a friend.” Suna then turned to walk toward the gymnast's gym.  
“Who is it Suna?” Osamu said, dragging his brother with him.   
Once they reached the doors Suna opened the doors and went in with the twins in tow. They looked around then saw a boy with white hair with dyed black tips and snow white skin, he wore sweatpants with a tank top. He was on the balance beam practicing.  
“Kita!” Suna called out.  
Kita jumped down from the beam and grabbed his stuff and put on his jacket.  
“Do you ever stop practicing?”   
“No, we have a meeting soon and need practice.”  
“Miya Twins meet Kita Shinsuke, a friend of mine. Kita meet Atsumu and Osamu Miya.”  
“It's nice to meet you two.” Kita whispered to Suna. “Which ones which.”  
“Atsumu is the blonde and Osamu is the grey haired one.”  
“Can we eat now I’m starving!” Atsumu whined.  
“Atsumu is also the whinny one.”   
“Ignore my brother he’s a handful, it's nice to meet you as well.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days till the big game. We get to see the band kids prepping and some other performing arts kids and get to see the hall they have as well as how they get around so fast we also see a stressed out Sugamama. As well as a runner between the performing arts and track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to go back a come up with creative title for the chapters later but if you want to suggest some that would be amazing!!
> 
> Also I believe that Sakunami is a great cuddler.

The band was buzzing with excitement as the game drew near. Yamaguchi was practicing with Yuki, a fellow trumpet player, on some of the music. Takeru and Shunki were getting some reps in, Shirabu and Kunimi were working on getting props for their solos. Everything was running smoothly. But Suga couldn't help but be stressed. This was the first time the band was performing at the football game and he was nervous for all of them.  
“Suga we’re heading out for lunch.” Akaashi said the rest of the guard in tow.  
“Ok have fun!”  
“SUGA!!” A loud voice came from above.  
Koshi looked up to see Hinata, the orange locks of the boy's hair visible in the dark of the ceiling, then a new figure appeared.   
“I brought a friend! He’s harmless, I promise!” It was no surprise that Hinata brought a friend.   
Hinata jumped down and the new person followed.   
“This is Lev Haiba he's a freshman, Lev met Sugawara a Junior and leader of the show choir, band and theatre! Also I already told Lev about staying quiet about the performing arts.  
“It's nice to meet you Lev.”   
“Have you seen Kenma anywhere?”  
“He's up in the catwalk hideout. Did you bring him lunch?”  
Kenma was prone to not eating due to the cafeteria being as he's said “to many people '' and is too lazy to bring him lunch. So he sits in his Hideout in the Auditorium.   
“Yeah, He said he asked if I could bring something back.”  
“Well go give him the food I have to check on something.”   
“Will do! Come on Lev!”   
Shirabu was at this moment sure that he needed to start going to the gym. He wouldn't call himself athletic by any means and his appearance said so too, with golden blonde hair with self cut bangs, light skin and long lengthy build. After climbing up the scaffolding for the fifth time his muscles started to ache, though it seemed like Kunimi fared no better, the boy much like himself was not athletic Kunimi’s porcelain skin,dark black hair that parted in the middle and skinny build. Both boys hauled themselves up for the sixth time and sat down, both collapsing onto their backs as their feet dangled off.   
“Are we done?” Kunimi asked  
“Yeah I need a break.”   
“I’m going to take a nap.”   
With that Kunimi turned over and curled into a ball then fell asleep, Shirabu almost was about to pull on his leg. He wasn't about to get up so he asked instead.  
“Who is it?” he asked in a whisper for fear of waking the boy next to him.  
“Your favorite person in the world.” a voice came  
Shirabu sat up to see Kosuke Sakunami, the small saxophone player who was his cuddle buddy and one of the few loud people in the band. Sakunami had hair similar to Kunimis but had a few fly ways and beige skin and big brown eyes he only came in at about 5’4 thought he would say hes 5’5.   
“How ya holding up?” Kosuke asked, tilting his head like a puppy.  
“Im in need of a nap.”  
“Do you want me to come up there and give you hugs?”  
“I'll come down Kunimi asleep and I don't want to wake him and deal with an angry demon.”  
Shirabu started to quietly climb down, for fear of waking Akira who was a light sleeper and a real demon when he woke up. He almost made it then his foot stepped on the last ring.  
*CREAK*  
The loud sound of metal creaking sound and the quiet air was gone. Shirabu and Kosuke stilled, eyes wide in shock and fear. Kosuke looked up. On the scaffolding Kunimi sat up and fear washed over him. They awoke the demon, Akira stood up grabbed his clarinet and climbed down, eyes narrowed and scary looking, put his instrument in the case and turned to Shirabu who was fearful of the black haired boy.   
“I am done with practice, going to get food since you woke me up.”  
And with that Kunimi left, leaving Shirabu with a scared, cuddly Sakunami.  
Kunimi took off down the hall in search of the nearest vending machine which was in the history hallway. After being rudely awoken, he was just hungry and pissed off he hadn't slept in two days with homework, band practice and the normal insomnia taking up his time. As he walked and deep in thought and ignoring the world around him, he continued walking to the vending machine.  
Kindaichi had a pretty good day and was excited to get the day over with and go to practice. He walked with Kageyama to History class as they were chatting. Kindaichi ran into someone. The person fell backwards and he wobbled but Lacross did wonders for your strength. He looked down to see a boy with black hair parted in the middle and was a bit long and pale skin.  
“Sorry didn't see you there. Are you ok?” he asks, extending his hand for the other boy to grab.  
The boy looked up and his brown eyes glared at both him and Kageyama then stood up on his own and walked away mumbling as he passed them.  
“Stupid jocks and there stupid body strength.”  
The two boys watched his retreating form, they looked at each other.  
“What's his problem?” Kageyama asked.  
“Maybe he’s having a bad day.”   
“Does not give him the right to be rude.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a pick up from chapter 6. After practice the football team and the cheerleaders are both cleaning up and getting ready to leave till they hear something interesting the cheerleaders talking about. It's about meeting some friends in the band room. In Kuroo’s eyes band room means the instrument kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a pick up from the last we see more of Yamaguchi and we meet a strange girl on the preforming arts side.  
>  This girl is a persona of mice she a very athletic girl but also very goofy.

Practice was finally over and Bokuto couldn't be happier he was hungry. As they were putting the football equipment away Bokuto heard the cheerleaders talking and waved over Kuroo, they silently listened.   
“I have to meet Futakuchi. He's going to help me with my science homework.” Mai started as a junior and she had light brown hair and brown gold eyes.  
“I’m meeting Yamaguchi and Hinata to help them with the homework.” Yachi mentioned. Yachi Hitoka is a blonde with large hazel eyes and a freshman. Everyone loves her but she can be very anxious.  
“You poor soul.” Kiyoko said “Hinata’s a great person but his smarts aren't exactly there.”  
Kiyoko Shimizu, one of the most beautiful girls in the world, is a junior. Almost all the guys are after her but he always ignores them and rejects them.   
“Where are you meeting them? Can we come?” Michimiya said.   
Michimiya Yui, a Senior and cheerleading captain, had short black hair and large brown eyes with pale skin.  
“The band hallway, and that should be fine” Mai said.  
With that Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other and nodded then packed up their stuff and quietly followed the girls till they were stopped.  
“Where do you two plan on going.” Daichi's voice said.  
“Did you find them?”  
“Yeah I did Yamamoto tell Iwaizumi.”  
“Iwaizumi Daichi found them.”  
Once the other two walked over Daichi continued.  
“Well where are you going?”  
“Following the cheerleaders.” Bo said  
“Why?”  
“Because they are going to that hallway.”  
“Why do they know where that's at?” Yamamoto said  
“I Don't know but I want to know.” Iwa said.  
“Well I'm going to follow them before they get too far away.” Kuroo then silently followed them.  
“This is a violation of privacy. We should be doing this.”  
“Then you can stay here and we will go.” Bo said  
“Nope I'm going with you guys, to make sure you don't destroy anything.”  
“Uh huh sure Dadchi.” Iwaizumi said and then followed Kuroo, Bo and Yamamoto.  
About five minutes later the boys found themselves at the entrance of a hallway. The girls walked in and were met by a boy with greenish brown hair and tan skin.  
“Yamaguchi!” Yachi said and hugged the boy and he hugged back.  
“Hi Yachi! Hey everyone what brings you girls here.”  
“We just wanted to see you guys. It's been forever.” Eri Miyanoshita said the black pink tails bobbing as she spoke.   
Then a blonde girl swung down from the ceiling and the top part did.  
“HI dudettes!”   
“Kat that's dangerous! You could fall and break something hasn't Suga told you that!” Mika Yamaka said the amber haired girl's mother side kicked in.  
“Please tell me you didn't lose Hinata again.” Hana Miskai said   
“Hahaha oh Mika, Hana you crack me up!” The girl said cackling.  
The boys watched the upside down girl cackle and the seniors words.  
“Yachi! Hey girls!” A new voice said then a red blur jumped down from the ceiling.  
“Hinata!?” Bokuto said in a whisper.  
“Kat was just showing me and Lev around the catwalks.”  
“Levs up there!” Yukie said the sophomore was surprised. “Six foot tall behemoth russian freshman can fit up there!”  
“Yeah he can stand all the way up!”  
“GUYS IT'S SO COOL UP HERE!” The said Russian exclaimed.   
That set Kat into another laughing fit seeing the cheerleaders shocked faces.   
Hinata then looked toward the entranceTo see the football boys heads  
“Guys we got code red.” Hinata said   
Kat stopped laughing and shot up into the ceiling then came back down on all four of her limbs.  
Just like a cat Kuroo thought while watching the girl until he realized the girl was coming towards them.  
“RUN!” Yamamoto said they tried to get away only to get stopped by a wall of bodys.  
There stood four large boys as they tried to go around them. It was too late a pull around their feet slammed them to the ground. They boys fell in a heap on the ground.   
“Here Aone take out the garbage.” Kat said and handed the rope end to a white haired boy.  
Surprisingly the boys were dragged with ease back to the sports hallway and left there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days till the big game. The cheerleaders are practicing as well and you hear an instrument in the parking lot. The school is buzzing with the new development that the band is performing.Causing normally not bothered people to get attention some enjoy it and others absolutely hate it. Small fight seen and Bo and Kuroo persue Kenma and Akaashi and Kuroo gets his ass beat. We get to meet some of the high schools elite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have to make Bokuto and Kuroo the bad guys in this chapter! I felt really bad about so it’s a little out of character for Kuroo.

Its only two days till the big game everyone! Now with today's announcements the student body is having a meeting tonight to decide the winter formals theme, the swim team has a meet tonight at 6:00pm go support you swimmers, the Basketball team is having a scrimmage that is open for students to watch. Also come buy your tickets for the game because we have a big surprise the Marching Band will be performing at halftime! Have a wonderful day!”   
Goshiki’s voice was cut off from the speakers as she turned around.  
“Did i do good Tendo!” Goshiki asks   
“You did do well Goshiki! I think you really got the message though! Maybe Wakatoshi heard you.” Tendo said patting the bowl cut soccer player on the head. Tendo swore if he were a puppy the freshmans tail would be rapidly swinging back and forth. It was quite adorable in Satori’s eyes treating the soccer player as he and Ushijima child. The boy came from Shiratorizawa junior high one of the nine middle schools in the large county that the high school covered and the most prestigious, Tendo should know he went there with the rest of the school students representatives in the student body.   
“If you keep babying him he won't be able to be on his own.” A gruff voice came  
Satori turned his head to see Taichi, the auburn haired sophomore that was a lacrosse player.   
“Oh Taichi! Loosen up I have faith in him he is going to be the next student body president after Wakatoshi leaves.” He said wringing his arms around the freshmans shoulders.  
“I won't let you down!” The boy stated.  
“Whatever.” Taichi stated and walked away.  
Tendo and Goshiki grabbed their things and headed out of the student body's office.  
“Tendo.” A monotone voice said. Then arms wrapped around his waist.  
“Hey Wakatoshi did you hear the announcements this morning?” Satori asked kissing his cheek and Ushijima buried his head in the crook of his neck.“Our little Tsutomu is growing up so fast.”  
“Hi Ushijima!” Goshiki said, used to the two boys' actions seeing as they were dating.  
“Goshiki you did well this morning. Are you ready to run some errands with me and tendo after school?”  
“Yep!”  
“Also doesn't he look good in his soccer jersey, your old number 8 Ushi.”  
It was true Goshiki did look good in the soccer team's purple jersey. And sporting Ushijimas old number from sophomore year.  
“Yes now let's get to class.”   
With that the boys walked off.  
If today couldn't get any worse that's stuipd announcement had to draw attention to us and by us i mean the band kids. Kenma was not please with the large announcement that the band was performing at halftime he had taken home his drum stick and almost always carried them and now he wished he hadn't once people saw he had them they asked him questions and teases him god did he need to hide but it looks like whatever gods where out there weren't on his side, multiple football player where on the hunt as well as the captain of the basketball team with something about I found him and rooster head will be happy. He had a feeling it was the tall tan skin boy with bed head who he totally didn't think was hot.(thats a lie he was hot) but god he didn't want to run into him but the gods still weren't on his side. Kenna was walking down the halls after dashing out the physics headphones on and Switch in his hands he walked to the nearest stairwell and stood waiting for Akasshi who went to band with him.   
There he is! Kuroo thought seeing the small boy standing in the stair well he walked closer to him.  
“Your hard to find you know that.”   
The boy did not respond or turn his head to absorb whatever he was playing. So Kuroo did what he knew would give him attention from the smaller boy. He walked in front of the boy and took his switch out of his hands. The boys head snapped up wide golden eyes met Kuroos.  
“It's not nice to ignore people you know.”  
“Can I have my game back?”   
Kuroo was shocked he didn't even respond to his remark.  
“Maybe if you tell me your name.” Kuroo smirked but the duel haired boy just rolled his eyes  
“No. I just want my game now.” The small demanded reaching for the gaming system, but Kuroo raised it higher out of his reach and the boy jumped trying to reach it.  
“Aw can the kitten not get his treat.” he remarked  
“Give it back.”   
“Tell me your name.”  
“No,” the boy huffed and stopped trying. He was out of breath.  
“Aw the kitties are tired.”  
Meanwhile Akaashi was weaving through the halls to get to Kenma till he was stopped by an arm in front of him he went to duck but was stopped by a leg. He turned his brown eyes and met bog golden eyes.   
“You move fast.” Bokuto started putting his leg down.  
Akasshi didn't respond.  
“I caught you! Now you have to talk to me, you're like a ghost, how do you do it? I've been trying to find you for a whole week. Your names Agasshi right! My name is Bokuto and I'm on the football team.”  
“Bokuto-san…” Akasshi started using the honorifics he’s learned since he was a kid.   
“I have to go. I'm meeting a friend so if you excuse me.” he started pushing the owl boy's arm away so he could continue walking only to be grabbed by his wrist. He had half a mind to hit him with the sabre he was carrying.   
“No please don't leave. I want to talk to you and be your friend.”  
Akasshi calmly wiggled his wrist out of Bokuto's hold and walked away.  
“No wait!” but with that Akasshi disappeared in the sea of people but Bokuto chased after.  
Kenma was fighting for his game and losing the bigger boy had the smaller boy pinned against the wall waving his game in the air smirking, the smug bastard. Where was Akasshi? Why isn't he here yet?  
“Well kitten are you going to tell me your name or not.”  
“It's Kenma.” He huffed out   
“Kenma what? I know you have a first name.”  
“Kozume. Kenma Kozume.”  
“That's more like it now-” Before he could continue a calm monotone voice spoke. Kenma turned and saw Akasshi the boy stoned faced and glaring at Kuroo.  
“What do you think you're doing?”  
“Just getting this little kitten's name.”  
God was he going to get his ass kicked. Kuroo walked up to Akasshi.  
“And who might you be.”  
“I'm your worst nightmare.” He then hit Kuroo with his sabre.  
Bokuto ran in the direction the boy was going and then saw him about to hit Kuroo.  
“NO STOP.” he said  
But it was too late. He hit Kuroo in the side and pushed him to the ground.  
Bokuto then grabbed the end of the sword like thing.  
“Don’t hurt him!”  
Akasshi looked back to see Bokuto, their eyes locked and Akasshi turned away.  
“Kenma grab your game and lift the tile” and Kenma did just that Bokuto didn't let go of the sword thing for fear he would hit Kuroo again. Kenma then hopped and grabbed the sides hosting himself up.  
Akasshi then pulled his sabre out of Bo’s hands and hooked his sabre through the metal pole and hoisted himself up then covered up the hole.  
“Kuroo what happened.” Bo said pulling him to his feet  
“Never piss off a band member. I need a ice pack.”  
“Lets go to the locker room.”   
“So you're telling me that you got hit in the gut with a sword looking thing all because you found the person you've been after for days and his friend hit you because your smart mouth didn't shut up. And Bo had to help you and they escaped into the ceilings of the school.”  
Daichi said while Kuroo held an ice pack to his side.  
“In short yes.”   
“You're a Dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I this AU there highschools in the canon verse are there middle schools in this world.
> 
> Also as always feedback is welcomed


	9. Athletic and Band sheet who in what’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of all the clubs everyone’s in because I feel like this will help readers

Football:  
Juniors: Daichi Samwara (Captain), Iwazumi Hajime (Vice Captain), Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou (QuarterBack), Aran OjiroNobuyuki Kai  
Sophomores: Yamamoto Taketora, Naoyasu Kuguri, Taro Onagawa,  
Hoshiumi Korai (kicker), Eiji Makado

Basketball:  
Juniors: Oikawa Tooru (Captain), Hanamaki Takahiro,Moniwa Kaname,  
Sophomores: Shinji Watari, Tanaka Ryunosuke, Yuta Obara, Kazuteru Akiu,  
Freshmen: Koganegawa Kanji, Ibuki Natsuse, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei

Cheerleading:  
Seniors: Mika , Michimiya  
Juniors: Kiyoko Shimizu, Hana Miskai, Mai Nametsu, Kanoka Amanai,  
Sophomores: Kaori Suzumeda, Yukie Shirofuku,  
Freshmen: Eri Miyanoshita, Yachi Hitoka

Band:  
Trumpet: Yuki Shiroishi, Yamaguchi Tadashi  
French Horn: Takeru Nakashima, Eikichi Chigaya  
Mellophone: Shunki Kawatabi, Futakuchi Kenji  
Trombone: Kazuki Maruyama, Tatsuki Washio  
Tuba: Kazumasa Hanayama, Heisuke Riseki, Wataru Onaga  
Saxophone: Koji Hiroo, Naoyasu Kuguri, Kosuke Sakunami  
Flute: Shirabu Kenjirou, Kanji Koganegawa  
Clarinet: Kunimi Akira, Yamato Sarukui  
Drums: Inuoka So, Tamahiko Teshiro, Hitoshi Ginjima  
Pit  
Xylophone: Daiki Ogano, Aone Takanobu,  
Drumset: Kenma Kozume  
Marimba: Tsukas Lizuna  
Cymbals: Shuichi Anahori  
Vibraphone: Noboru Akimiya  
Guard:  
Flag: Akaashi Keiji, Konoha Akinori, Yutaka Obara  
Sabre: Fukunaga Shohei, Michinari Akagi  
Rifle: Sakusa Kiyoomi, Motoya Komori

Track:  
Seniors  
Juniors: Matsukawa Issei, Teppei Naruko, Sakae Echigo  
Sophomores: Kazuteru Akiu, Dai Mikawa, Togo Iwamuro,  
Freshmen: Hinata Shoyo, Lev Haiba ,Aoi Himekawa

Lacrosse:  
Seniors: Masaki Gora ( alternate/ Captain)  
Juniors: Daishou Suguru, Hayato Yamagata,  
Sophomores:Atsumu Miya, Osumu Miya ,Taichi Kawanishi, Shinji Watari  
Freshmen: Kindaichi Yutaro, Yusho Sagae

Soccer:  
Seniors  
Juniors: Ushijima Wakatoshi, Jin Soekawa Jingo Fukiage  
Sophomores:Ennoshita Chikara, Kinnoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito,  
Freshmen: Goshiki Tsutomu, Taro Onagawa

Swim:  
Seniors: Isamu Nakashima,  
Juniors: Asahi Azumane,  
Sophomores: Suna Rintaro, Yuto Kosaku,  
Freshmen: Tsuyoshi Matsushima

Baseball:  
Seniors:Heisuke Shido  
Juniors: Tendo Satori, Semi Eita, Reon Ohira, Kaneo Yuda  
Sophomores: Kyotani Kentaro, Haruki Komi, Futakuchi Kenji  
Freshmen:

Dance Team:  
Seniors: Motomu Sawauchi,  
Juniors: Sugawara Koshi, Yaku Morisuke,  
Sophomores: Yahaba Shigeru,  
Freshmen: Yachi Hitoka, Yuki Shibayama

Gymnastics:  
Seniors: Seiji Okudake, Ren Omimi  
Juniors: Kita Shinsuke, Terushima Yuji,  
Sophomores: Nishinoya Yu, Kazuma Bobata, Takeharu Futamata, Rintaro Numajiri  
Freshmen: Nobuyoshi Izaka, Arata Tsuchiyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a actually chapter I promise but if you ever get lost or want to know I will be using this list for the whole story it took 3 hour to complete this.
> 
> And as always feed back is welcomed but this list will not be changing


	10. The real Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 day till the big game. With the football team being ready for the game practice ended early and everyone was getting ready to head home. A small voice was heard , “Yamaguchi, would you just go talk to the man!” they turn to see one of the cheerleaders Yachi if they were correct , with a boy in a blue shirt in the same boy from the other day. They were looking at the outdoor basketball court where some of the boys were practicing. “Yachi I can't do that he doesn't even know I exist! I'll just go practice. I got a solo anyway.” then processed to practice. “KENMA!” a white -haired boy who was on the track team yelled, getting their attention. He was yelling at the boy on the drumset. Kuroo shot up to look at the boy. Kenmas golden cat-like eyes slowly raised to meet the tall russian as he continued to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Kenmas a little out of character but you’ll see why future chapters

Practice ended early for the football players and they were walking out to the parking lot.  
“Kuroo, how's your side? It feels any better than earlier.” Yamamoto asked.  
“Yeah it's tender though god what was that thing made of.”  
“It felt like metal.” Bo said “It wasn't wood.”  
“Well take ibuprofen and ice it tonight.” Iwazumi said  
“I still can’t believe you got beat by a band kid.” Aran said  
“Shut up I didn't expect him to whip out a sword. I hit me with it neither would you.”  
The football players sat in their cars chatting till.  
“Yamaguchi would you just go talk to the man!” A small voice said.  
They turned to see Yachi still in her work out clothing and the boy from the other day.  
“No way Yachi he doesn't even know I exist!”  
“Yamas he a freshman just like you, you like him and he would know you exist if you would just go talk to him!” Yachi said, trying to push the taller boy towards the outdoor basketball courts.  
“Nope not doing it I appreciate you trying to help my self confidence yachi i really do but I Need to go to practice!I have a solo and need to practice! Bye Yachi see you later!” He yelled and ran off.  
“Yachi!” Daichi yelled, grabbing the sulking girl's attention and she ran over to them.  
“H-hey guys what are you still doing here i thought you guys would have left by now.”  
“We decided to chill for a bit, what was all that about?” Kai asked  
“Well my friend likes Tsukishima on the Basketball team but he is too shy to go up and talk to him.”  
“Well I don't blame him, the walking bean pole is intimidating and a human salt shaker.” Bo said  
“I know that he's my friend too. But they would be so cute together if I could just get him to talk-  
“KENMA!” A loud voice rang and they turned to see Lev running up the cat like a boy.  
“What do you want, Lev?”  
“Hinata and I want to go get pizza, do you want any?”  
“No thanks.”  
“Kenma, when was the last time you ate?” Nobooru asked, looking like a mother.  
“Two day ago.” The boy said  
“Please bring him food Lev. Kenma, when was the last time you drank anything.”  
“Yesterday.”  
“Come with me” Nobooru dragged the smaller boy behind him to the vending machine, sitting the boy down and getting him water.  
The football boys watched the scene.  
“Kenmas got to stop starving himself. Or one of these days he’s going to get sick.” Yachi said.  
“Why does he starve himself, it's not healthy.” Kai said.  
“Well I don't think he does it on purpose.” Yachi started.  
“WHy do you think that?” Kuroo asks  
“Well he has horrible social anxiety. He only has one or two friends, and it is natural for people with anxiety to not eat if stressed.”  
“How do you know that?” Hoshumi asked  
“W-well i have anxiety as well and haven't eaten due to stress. But back to what I was saying I also think he gets so sucked in to his video games that he forgets.” Yachi explained  
“Do you happen to know why his hair is longer than normal? I mean I know Asahi rocks the look but he looks like he dyed it then forgot to dry it.” Iwa said.  
“It reminds me of pudding,” Bokuto said.  
Yachi giggled then explained “Kenma does that to keep his anxiety down he is aware of everyone's eyes so the less he sees the better also he dye it to fit in his freshman year then never redid it. It's kinda funny you mention pudding because that's his nickname from the band.”  
“IWA-CHAN!” A voice sang.  
“What shitty kawa do you want?” Iwaizumi asks  
“Your idiot boyfriend stole a kid.”Kageyama stated. Iwazumis eyes widened and turned around.  
There stood Oikawa and Kageyama Oikawa had his arms wrapped around a person's arm keeping him from escaping.  
“Tooru Oikawa! WHY!!!”  
“Iwa-chan look at him, he is our adopted freshman!”  
“LET GO! You stupid ugly idiotic ball head!” The boy struggled under his grasp trying not to drop the clarinet he was holding.  
For Kunimi this week couldn't get worse he can't nap and hast had a full eight hours of sleep all week, and now being grabbed randomly by a basketball jock and facing the two so called grand king and king of the court being dragged to someone named Iwa-chan. He was just going to run to the band room at which point he was desperate, tired and grouchy. And calling the upperclassmen Tooru Oikawa who could have anyone beat up in five seconds a name was not his wisest choice he's made.  
“What did you just call me?” Oikawa asked and the grip loosened  
“I- uh - I’m just going- SHIRABU!!” Kunimi then took off with an angry Oikawa at his heels.  
“Get back here you disrespectful little shit!”  
Shirabu heard his name and came from his practice spot only to see Kunimi? Running? Ok wait.. Something must be wrong if kunimi is running.  
“RUN!” Kunimi said.  
“Wait why!?”  
The next thing he knew he was running alongside kunimi. And Kunimi quickly explained why.  
“YOU DID WHAT!” with that they both ran faster around the parking lot.  
Shirabu yelled for everyone in the band  
“SCATTER!!!” ANd everyone did they know it was bad if they were running from all people.  
They got to a turn and skid scrambled to get to the vending machine where hopefully they could hide. Well their prayers were answered and Nobooru was there with Kenma making him drink.  
“NOBOORU!!!!!” Kunimi shrieked  
He then ducked behind the upperclassmen and hid. Shirabu stood next to him.  
“Wait what, why were you two running and why are you hiding?”  
“That” Kunimi Pointed to the angry Oikawa that was storming over to them.  
Kenma had never been so scared to see Kunimi and Shirabu running and Popular kid storming toward them. He then left the drink on the ground and ran for the cars not watching where he was going was the problem but he was to afraid of the seething jock chasing him. Till he hit solid mass, falling to the floor. He looked up to see the eyes of Kuroo peeked around to see Lev and Shoyo.  
“Well we keep running into each other don't we.”  
But before he could reply Hinata was in front of him.  
“Kenma why are you running what happened.”  
“Kunimi made the grand king mad and he was storming my way so i ran.”  
“Oikawa? He can't be that mad oh here he comes!”  
“HI OIKAWA!” The red head yelled, Kenma ran the hide behind the biggest body not caring who it was as long as he was out of sight.  
Kuroo couldn't believe Kenma was hiding behind him holding onto his shirt.  
Oikawa walked over Iwaizumi and laid his head on his shoulder and Iwa wrapped his arms around him.  
Kuroo heard a whimper and lifted his arm to see the boy hid even closer.  
“Hey Oikawa How about we not scare everyone with one of you drama queens chasing ok.”  
“Why not?” Oikawa then peeked to Kuroos' side and saw the cowaring band kid behind kuroo.  
Tooru felt bad he didn't mean to scare everyone, he then looked around and saw the rest of the kids gone. He lightly tapped Iwa-chan’s arms and slowly walked toward the smaller boy, who reminded him of the scared kitten.  
In a gentle voice oikawa spoke, “Hey it ok i'm not mad at you, you don't need to be scared.” Oikawa reached out his hand and the boy flinched away. Hinata then came into Oikawa's vision and grabbed the boy's hand.  
“The Grand King isn't scary Kenma, he super nice!” But it didn't work. Hinata grabbed Oikawa's hand and pulled it towards the boy and the boy ran. Oikawa watched the boy run off as he stood up.  
“What's his problem.”  
“Kenmas is a good person. I promise he's just scared of athletes and people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a filler till I get the next chapter out!  
> And as alway feedback a comments are welcome!


	11. The Gymastics Teams Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As said in pervious chapter the Nishinoya the gymastics team is going to look for the catwalks in the schools ceilings, and boy do they find something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way it’s canon in this au that Akaashi is a trained dancer! And yes I feel like Yalu will chase someone around with a shoe. Anyway enjoy!

Nishinoya got to the gym early for practice and he mapped out the ceiling for easy access to the inside.   
“Hey Noya you figured it out yet?” a voice said.  
Noya turned to see Takeharu Futamata and Kazuma Bobata, fellow sophomores. Takeharu had dark brown hair and light tan skin adorned with his usual yellow tank and black shorts. While Kazuma had light brown hair and a beige skin he wore a grey tank with black shorts.  
“No but I’m so ready to figure out if the rumors are true!”   
“Nishi ya figure it out!?” The loud voice of Terushima Yuji said bursting through the door. Wearing the typical black tank and blue shorts. With freshman Arata Tsuchiyu in tow the small boy had dark blonde hair with pale skin, he got dragged into the ploy by Kazuma.“Well here's what i’m thinking. We enter through the second panel to the right, me and Terushima will go first then pull you all up but I think we need to work quick so Kita won’t notice. When we get up there, here's the order I want people to go up after Teru. It's Arata, Takeharu and Kazuma.” Noya said laying out the plan.   
“Clear as day. LET'S GET TO WORK!” Terushima said.  
And with that they did, Takeharu got a ladder and Noya climbed up with Tershima following. He then lifted the panel and hoisted himself up Terushima then did the same. Once they were both up there Nishinoya turned on his flashlight from his phone HE shined it around then boom there it was a large catwalk.   
“Teru Call them up I found it.”  
“COME ON GUYS WE FOUND IT!”  
Once everyone was up there Takeharu closed the panel but left it cracked, they used the phones to light the way.   
“Holy crud I can’t believe it's real!”Arata said  
“I know this is so cool!” Kazuma replied.  
Meanwhile in the Gym, Kita walked in to see a completely empty gym with five abandoned duffle bags and a large ladder leading to a cracked part of the ceiling.  
“You have to be kidding me.”  
“What is it?” Suna asked.  
Suna followed Kita so they worked on the project while Kita kept an eye on the team.  
“They actually did it, they went into the ceiling.”  
Suna followed Kita’s eyes to see the cracked paneling.   
“Well what do you expect Nishinoya and Terushima to do?”  
“I’m not going after them. I have two underclassmen to worry about while the seniors are out.”  
“NOYA WE CAN SNEAK INTO THE CAFETERIA FROM HERE!” Terushima shouted, only to be shushed.  
“Keep your voice down! If it is true that the Band kids use the catwalks as a way to get around then we need to be quiet. We can't let them know we are up here.” Noya stated.  
“Hey guys there's music coming from over here.” Arata said and they walked toward the sound and looked down there was no paneling so you could clearly see the catwalk if you looked up.   
They looked down to see people singing and dancing, a familiar tune of Power by Little mix was playing.  
Yaku loved to be part of the dance team but at times like this he didn't and danced to Power by little mix with Akaashi and Zoey, he was not one and you could tell Akaashi was not happy either. As much as yaku loved to dance, this was not his favorite. He went to do a and split jump and nailed it but in all honesty he preferred to stay on the ground and jumps were never his strong suit. After their part was done the next group went up he was kinda jealous Yahaba was so good at hip hop whether the latter admits it or not he would rather learn the Closer dance then Power but for there performance to work. Akaashi walked over and sat next to Yaku, he leaned over and whispered.   
“Look up.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do it”   
And sure enough he looked up and saw Five boys standing there and then realized they weren't part of the PA.   
“Grab your Ballet shoes,” Yaku said and took off his shoe.  
Akaashi looked concerned but did not want to be at the receiving end of the upperclassmen “gremlin rage” as he heard Suga call it. Once Akaashi returned with his ballet shoes, Yaku marched up the stairs towards the boys and Akaashi followed.   
“Where are you going yaku?” Shibayama asked.   
“To deal with some watchers.”   
Noya and the others took that as que and started running with yaku right behind and akaashi behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is real one sorry I’ve haven’t updated in a while I’ve been busy with school work, exams and dance classes that I haven’t had a lot of time to write!


	12. The Preformance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s game time and gutter are getting to some of the band and there are a few people watching who get interested in there quiet classmates.

One minute and 30 seconds the stop clock read as Kenma glanced up at it for fifth time since they entered the field, it took all his will power not scamper off and hide, it's one thing to be performing where nobody knows you it's a whole different thing in front of you go to school with who just found out about the band, also the fact that a ceritant football player would be watching. He looked up again fifty nine seconds.   
Once half time was called the whistle blew, Yamaguchi jumped and then straightened up as did everyone when they announced the band and a familiar whistle of the drum major Suga blew as they marched.  
For Shirabu he was just going through the motions in his head he chanted “just another performance no big deal.” Well it wasn't helping he may look calm and collected but he had a ball of anxiety inside. But he had to stay calm for Kunimi.   
Kunimi on the other hand just wanted to get this over with he was tired he still couldn't get any sleep and had four cups of coffee just to stay awake.  
If tension was a feeling then that was the mood, Sakusa could feel it. He never understood why people got so competitive over sports but he had to assume it was like winning a winter guard competition.   
Akaashis mind was racing the whole school was here watching and a certain football player would be watching his heart was pounding. 

(imagine this with less kids in the fic theres on 40 kids in the band. https://youtu.be/sWVHywybRTw) 

As Kuroo watched the band walk in they looked so professional and disciplined they got set up then waited till the silver hair boy got up to a tower then bowed and they started. He watched with amazement as they moved so fluidly together and the sound was amazing. His eyes then landed on the boy he called kitten lost in the music he played and a small smile on his face. Kuroo could tell he was in his element  
Tsukishima watched as these musicians walked on the field he was dragged by the fellow basketball players and Yachi practacty begged him to come. Then a loud trumpet sounded. He turned to see a boy his age on a scaffolding playing loud and proud of the boy he recognized and Yamaguchi they had the same english class but the boy rarely spoke except to the two people who sat next him. Who he realized where also in band. Kei’s heart skipped a beat. 

Atsumu stood with us brother as well as Kita and Suna in front of the bleachers when a few of the flag people came up front but he did not expect them to pull out these gun like things and fling them in the air like was nothing. Atsumus eyes got caught on one person in particular as he threw a the gun and I spun four times in the air.  
“That was so cool!” He said  
“They must have a lot of arm power for that.” Osamu said.  
Wow was all Bokuto thought of seeing the fire flags being flipped around they where mesmerizing, then as the music each what he thought was the end he looked forward to see the boy as he put it “love at first sight“ there in all his black hair blue brown eye beauty as he threw the toss and caught it gracefully and hit the ending pose. Bokuto got up and cheered as did the whole crowd.  
And saw a smile come to the boys face Bokuto knew he always wanted to see hime smile.

Goshiki was jumping up and down cheering for the band. With no Ushijima or Tendo around he can be free, and right now he was Cherri g as loud as everyone else it was beautiful then the music started back up and everyone got quiet and they continued playing Gosikis eye was caught by the clarinet player with blonde hair and ruler cut bangs.

Kindaichi had never been one to fall in love with some one just by looking at them but god did he develop a crush on the clarinet player with black hair. 

As the band reached the end and hit the final pose the crowd was screaming and cheering and suga bowed and set them free with a hand motion they quickly grabbed ther things and moved off to the side of the field sitting there instruments down and going to get food. All of them relived that the performance when smoothly and well received. Just maybe they wouldn’t have to live in fear anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also fun fact the link for the marching band show is actually my schools marching band show from this year and I’m in it in the dancer who has a solo in the front during the beginning.
> 
> Also hope you are in enjoying the story and feedback is always welcome!


	13. The Pit needs to workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pit needs to work out and over all just needs new equipment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late i had a hard time finding time to write!!!

After the game was over the band kids headed back except for a few who were helping the pit push their equipment.  
“PUSH KUNIMI!!”  
“Shut up shirabu i'm trying.”  
“Guys there's a road bump up ahead.”  
“WE KNOW NOBORU!!”  
“KENMA PULL!!!!” Suga said  
“I’m Trying!”  
“HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THESE DOWN HERE!”  
“Yama’s it's a lot easier to push down the road then pull upwards.”  
“Akaashi, Hiroo pull on three!”  
“1...2...3! PULL!”  
“UGH THIS IS WHY WE NEED NEW WHEELS!!!!”  
“Konoha breath we got this.”  
“Push Washio! And Kuguri PULL!!!”  
“UGH!! This stupid thing is stuck.”  
“Its not stupid Futakuchi!”  
“Sorry Daiki.”  
For anyone looking at the four groups it probably looked ridiculous that a bunch of teenage boys couldn't pull the four instruments, but having half broken wheels and old heavy equipment didn't make it any better. Kenma was trying to pull as Suga and Yamaguchi pushed they were only about ¼ of the way to the band room when all of a sudden there was some wiggle room and it got easier. Kenma turned around to see what happened to see the bedhead football player and the Captain pushing the drum set and suga came near Kenma and grabbed the rope and pulled.  
Akaashi was stunned when there was some movement of the Marimba but thought nothing of it until he looked ahead and saw two football players helping Kenma and Suga. He turned back to meet the golden eyes of the salt n pepper hair boy who grinned.  
Kunimi was fed up with Shirabu. He loved his best friend but god damn he was overbearing.  
“PUSH!!!!”  
And they did but got barley a inch. Kunimi then felt a tap on his arm to see spiked up jet black hair and another boy with raven hair and bowl cut.  
“Would you guys like some help?” the jet black hair boy asked  
“If you two can get this Vibraphone moving it will be a miracle.”  
“There are sports players and we play the clarinet & flute who're weaker here insomnia.”  
“Shut up bangies you fair no better.”  
They moved out of the way to let the two boys move to push.  
“Ok on three pull.”  
And that damn thing moved and that's when kunimi had a great idea, go sit under it and not have to walk. So he was a creature of sleep.  
“Kunimi, these things are already heavy. We don't need your bag of bones. Shirabu not you too!”  
There was a reason Shirabu and Kunimi became friends; the fact that they were both lazy when it came to walking, especially after the show. So Shirabu hopped on and sat near kunimi and the two sports players laughed and continued on the way.  
“We don't need your help.” Futakuchi said to the lumbering Aone and Koganegawa who had already dragged Aone’s Xylophone to the band room to come back to his stubborn boyfriend to help. Aone ignored him and picked up Kenji and moved him then moved to push the second Xylophone. Koganegawa pecked a kiss on Kenji's cheek and moved to help Aone.  
“Ya stubborn idiots.” He said blushing as followed them.  
Once the pit equipment and instruments were put away the athletes waited outside for the others.  
“So Goshiki.”  
The bowl cut the boy tensed and turned to face Kindaichi.  
“Where's Ushijima and Tendo not too far behind you.”  
“OH! They didn't come and said it was not worth it. And something about funtime with Ushijima, Whatever that means.” The freshman starter stated and the other boys laughed a little at the oblivious freshman.  
“But in all seriousness why are you here? Your high status never comes to games or helps anyone.” Kuroo stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against Bokuto who looked at Goshiki like he was some enemy. It was common knowledge that the school higher up the nerve game to games or events if they didn't have to, most people assumed it was because they were studying, Though for Kuroo it just confirmed that Tendou and Ushijima were doing more than people thought they were.  
“Well even though i’m part of Ushijima group and everyones seems heartless, they all human.” he stated looking at ground, Goshiki knew how the other perceived Ushijima and the others and some just straight up hated them, he never knew why but whatever people saw was different from what he sees. “I came because I wanted to support my school, and I wanted to see the band play. I love music!” and then he mumbled “and i may like the Flute player.”  
Kongangawa laughed and slapped Goshiki on the back and caused the wind to be knocked out of him.  
“I knew you were different Goshiki. You never acted like the others. I knew I had a good feeling about you! Though Kenji said I need to be careful around you for some reason he won't tell me what but hey!”  
Goshiki and the other athletes looked at each other and laughed and did Kongangawa.  
“Well that one thing we all have in common.” Bokuto said.  
“What's one thing you all have in common?” a quiet voice asked  
Bokuto and Kuro whipped around to face the angelic boy and drummer.  
“Uh nothing…” your really pretty” Bokuto thought  
“Uh.. thank you Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said  
“Wait did i say that out loud!?”  
“Yes you did Bo.” Daichi said  
“What are you all still doing here don't you guys have to celebrate your win with your team?” Suga asked  
“Well yes but we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us?” Daichi asked.  
“You want us to go with you?” Kunimi questioned.  
“Uh yeah we gather our friends and go out for pizza after a big game hince why me and Goshiki are going.” Kindaichi said.  
The band kids looked at each other and then looked down at Kenma. He was staring at his game. The athletes noticed and looked at the boy too.  
“Kenma what do you think?” Suga asked if he knew their normal thing was to go get pizza after performance but adding the jock would be a new thing to that and they all knew Kenma like routine.  
Kuroo saw the boy and saw him shake a little as he played his game. He thought the boy was adorable he seemed so small and fragile, and he wanted to show him how much he loved him.  
“ I guess I would be alright but one wrong move and I will leave.” Kenma stated.  
“Sounds like a deal to me, kitten.” Kuroo said  
“Stop calling me that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome and always appreciated ;).


End file.
